


Talk Dirty To Me

by wonderclam



Series: TDTM [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderclam/pseuds/wonderclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Kai and Sehun go to a party and end up more than a little tipsy.  After a dare goes further than Kai expects (and he learns an interesting new thing about himself), he’s worried about what Sehun will think of him.  Little does he know that Sehun is more than willing to help him through his… hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on aff. hope you guys enjoy :)

Kai was absentmindedly staring out the open window, mentally going over the list of things his dance instructor had told him to work on earlier that day, when he was suddenly thrown forward. He jerked his head to the front to see why his mother had slammed on the brakes and saw someone jogging into the street to pick up what looked like a shoe from right in front of their car, a not-entirely-sincere sounding apology thrown their way as he dashed back to a house that was clearly hosting a lively party.

“See, Kai, this is exactly why you don’t need to be driving,” his mother said, agitated, as she started slowly moving forward again. “There are too many idiots in the world.”

He sighed heavily, tired of having the same conversation. “Mom, I’m eighteen. I’m going to college in the fall-”

“And you’ll be living on campus; everything will be within walking distance. And you don’t even have a car to take with you,” she tried reasoning.

“I’m getting my license this summer. If you don’t take me to do it, I’ll just ask dad when I go to visit him.” It was his mother’s turn to sigh, knowing that his father would do it whether she approved or not.

“We’ll talk about it later,” she finally said, pulling into Kai’s best friend’s driveway to drop him off. He had the door open almost before the car was stopped. “Have fun tonight, and don’t get into trouble,” she said through the window as Kai pulled his backpack out of the back seat.

“You know me, mom,” he said, not having the heart to tell her that he would, in fact, soon be joining the “idiot” down the street.

“I know, I know, you’re a good boy. Just don’t stay up too late playing video games, or whatever it is you and Sehun do. I’m gonna be late. Love you, see you tomorrow,” she said, blowing him a kiss as she backed down the driveway to go to work.

“Love you, too,” Kai called after her, waving as she drove away. As soon as she was out of sight he dropped his bag on Sehun’s front porch and started down the sidewalk towards the party.

\---

“Hey, Kai, didn’t expect to see you here.”

Kai looked up and saw one of his classmates, drink in hand, with a small group of people he didn’t recognize. 

“Hey, Chen. Yeah, this really isn’t my thing, but Sehun wanted me to come… Um, have you seen him?” he asked awkwardly. 

“Yeah, he was in the back about twenty minutes ago,” the other boy answered, pointing to a gate in the fence on the side of the house. 

“Thanks,” he said and started for the gate.

While there were only a few people hanging out in front of the house, the backyard was packed. Kai walked through the gate and immediately contemplated going back to Sehun’s house and just waiting for him to come home. The thought of spending the majority of the night in such a loud, crowded place wasn’t his idea of a good time. However, being the good friend he was, he took a deep breath and started to wind his way through the crowd in search of his best friend.

Fifteen minutes later, Kai had travelled through the entire backyard and chatted briefly with a few more people, but still wasn’t any closer to finding Sehun. He made his way around the pool and through a door into what turned out to be the garage, where there seemed to be an intense game of beer pong going on. He squeezed through what little room there was left between all the people and finally found himself inside the house.

If he had been expecting fewer people once he got inside, he was sorely disappointed. There were easily twice as many bodies inside as there were out, and although it was a fairly large house, he still felt as though they were packed in like sardines. Unfortunately, before he could even consider walking right back out the door and hiding out at Sehun’s house like he wanted, he felt someone grab his arm and turn him around.

“Kai!” Baekhyun yelled excitedly over the music. “You need a drink!” he added before Kai even had a chance to greet him back.

“Uh, Baekhyun, I don’t… really…” he tried to protest weakly while Baekhyun dragged him through the house to the kitchen, but gave up when it was obvious it was having no effect. They stopped at a large island in the middle of the room, upon which sat a vast array of beverage choices. He quickly picked up a can of Coke. “I’m good with this,” he said, popping the tab and taking a drink. 

Baekhyun gave him a look and took the can from him, pouring it into a cup full of ice and adding more rum than Kai had ever drunk in his life. He handed it back with a smile and the command of, “Drink.”

Kai took a sip and grimaced. “Mmm, tasty,” he choked out sarcastically, coughing as the alcohol burned all the way down his throat. Baekhyun, solely concerned with his friend’s level of intoxication, nodded his head in approval.

As Kai was trying to catch his breath, he scanned the crowd and finally laid eyes on the person he had been looking for since he arrived, his bright blond hair making him hard to miss. “I’m gonna go talk to Sehun,” he told Baekhyun, who gave him a thumbs up and started talking to the girl standing next to him. 

He took off in the direction he had seen Sehun, taking great caution not to spill his drink on and of the expensive looking furniture that filled the house. He was determined to catch up to his friend before he disappeared to a new location again. He was just a couple feet away when Sehun looked up and saw him.

“Kai, you came!” he shouted excitedly, hugging him tightly. Kai just managed to move his cup out of the way before Sehun smashed it between them. He had obviously already had a drink or two. Or five. “I was starting to think you were gonna hide out at my house all night.”

“The thought had crossed my mind. Several times,” Kai said somewhat sheepishly. Sehun just laughed.

“And you already have a drink, perfect,” he said. 

“Oh, yeah. Baekhyun made it. You can have it,” Kai said, holding it out toward him. Sehun held his hands up and away from it, shaking his head.

“Absolutely not. I finally managed to convince you to have one rebellious high school experience, and you are going to experience it to the fullest.” Sighing in defeat, Kai took another small sip and managed it a little bit better than the last time. 

“I do need another drink, though,” Sehun said, holding up his own empty cup and heading to the kitchen, Kai following him.

Kai ended up hovering awkwardly near Sehun for most of the night while Sehun, being his normal outgoing and energetic self, socialized with anyone and everyone. Kai joined in the conversation every once in a while when he was specifically addressed, but otherwise occupied himself with his drink and by watching what was going on around him. He sometimes wished he was as extroverted as his best friend, if only so he could have as much fun as Sehun did when he was around a lot of people.

A few long hours later, the party seemed to be dying down. The crowd had thinned out enough that Kai could see all the way across the room to where Sehun was pointing out that Tao, the host of the party, was apparently setting up a new game in the middle of what everyone had been previously using as a dance floor. He had a rather large bottle of some kind of amber liquid and about a dozen shot glasses in front of him. Sehun pulled Kai along to find out what was going on.

“What are we playing?” he asked, flopping ungracefully to the floor next to Tao and pulling Kai with him.

“Dare or Drink,” he answered and handed each of them a shot glass.

“Never heard of it.”

“That’s because I just made it up,” Tao said, passing out more shot glasses to everyone else joining them.

“I see. How do you play?” Sehun asked.

“I’ll explain once everyone is here.”

In just a couple minutes all the shot glasses had been passed out.

“Alright, once the game starts, no one joins or leaves until the game is over, so make up your minds now,” Tao started. Kai was a second away from leaving the circle, opting to just watch instead of participate, when Sehun grabbed his arm and held him in place.

“You have to stay,” he pleaded. “You’re doing the rebellious thing, remember? That means you have to play a drinking game.” Sehun knew how to fight dirty and followed up his speech with puppy eyes. Kai didn’t have the energy to argue, so he just nodded in agreement. Sehun smiled happily and turned back to Tao. 

Kai took a moment then to look around the circle and see who he would be making a fool of himself in front of and was relieved that many of them were people he considered friends. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sitting directly across from him, and Suho and Kyungsoo were to his left. 

“If everyone is settled, I’m officially closing entrance to the game. Ok, the rules are simple; it’s like truth or dare, but instead of truths there are only dares. You pick a victim, give them a dare, and they have to do it. If they refuse they have to take a shot,” he said, holding up the bottle in front of him. “Since it’s my game I’ll go first, then we’ll go around the circle starting with the person to my left.” He pointed to Sehun. “Oh, and one other thing; if you start out too raunchy there’s nothing to build up to and the game is boring, so try to keep it PG for at least a few rounds. Ok, first victim!” he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together sinisterly as he assessed everyone in the circle. “Kyungsoo! I dare you to go into the kitchen, find the most disgusting thing you can, we have to judge if it’s gross enough so bring it back here, and eat it without throwing up.” 

Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose, but stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back soon after with a jar of pickled eggs.

“That’s the worst you could do?” Tao sounded disappointed.

“They’re expired,” Kyungsoo reasoned. Tao deemed that acceptable and Kyungsoo opened the jar, grabbed an egg, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, hoping to get it over with as quick as possible. He scrunched his face up and powered through, managing to successfully keep it down after. “Ugh, it’s like pure vinegar,” he complained.

“Alright, Sehun, your turn.”

“Chanyeol, I dare you to smell Kyungsoo’s breath,” Sehun said immediately, an evil glint in his eye.

“Easy,” Chanyeol said and crawled across the floor to sit in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo grabbed the sides of his head, leaned in close, and exhaled directly into his face, giving him no time to prepare. Chanyeol reared back, nearly taking Kyungsoo with him, and covered his nose in agony.

“Oh my god, it’s like an alcoholic at a pickle farm!” he moaned and rolled around on the floor, earning laughs from everyone. He rolled himself back to his seat, but didn’t bother sitting back up.

“Your turn, dude,” Sehun said to Kai once Chanyeol was done.

Having been too caught up in watching everyone else, Kai forgot that he needed to come up with a dare of his own. Panicking slightly, he said the first thing that came to his mind. “Baekhyun, I dare you to… do a cartwheel.” 

“God dammit, I’m not sober enough for that. I’m gonna break my neck,” Baekhyun whined, but stood up nonetheless. “If I die, you’re paying for my funeral,” he threatened Kai before taking a deep breath, doing a wobbly cartwheel, and landing in a heap. “Ow.”

The next few rounds Kai didn’t pay much attention to, starting to wonder when it would be a good time to ask Sehun to go back to his house to sleep. He was brought back to the game, however, when he heard someone call his name.

“What?” he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up just a bit at having to ask the person to repeat themselves. 

“I said, I dare you to do a dance for us,” said Hana, one of the few girls in the game. Kai blushed just a bit more and held his shot glass out for Tao to fill it up and saw Hana pout at not getting to see the show she wanted. He felt extra lame at being the first person to not complete a dare, but downed his shot quickly, once again grimacing at the burn running down his throat. 

The game went on for a while, Kai taking a shot every time he got a dare, and Sehun completing every one, no matter how ridiculous or, the later in the game it got, inappropriate. For a while it seemed like everyone was ganging up on Kai when he got picked four times in a row. After that he had a hard time concentrating on anything other than staying awake. Towards the end of the third time around the circle, everyone else seemed to be as close to passing out as he was.

“Hey, Tao, how do we know when this game ends?” someone asked through a yawn.

“It ends when I say it ends… which will probably be after this last one because I want to sleep,” Tao answered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Alright, then let’s go out with a bang,” Chen said and looked around the circle, carefully choosing the victim for the last dare. His eyes landed on Kai and an absolutely wicked smirk grew on his face. “Sehun,” he said, getting Sehun’s attention. “I dare you to dirty talk Kai to an orgasm.” Suddenly everyone was alert and waiting to see what would happen.

If Kai hadn’t been completely hammered he would have been mortified and had the sense to put a stop to the dare before it could even start. But in his present state he hardly flinched when he felt Sehun’s breath against his ear.

“Kai,” Sehun whispered into his ear. Kai closed his eyes and leaned against the couch behind him, leaving himself open to whatever Sehun might do.

What he did was lean in so close that his chest pressed against Kai’s arm, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “Kai,” he whispered again, “I bet you have such a nice cock, Kai. Long and thick and perfect.”

Kai’s breathing started to pick up, already affected by just a few words.

“I bet it would feel amazing in my hand. So hot and hard. I’d stroke you nice and slow to start, just barely tight enough, until you’re begging for more. Would you like that, Kai?” Sehun purred.

“Yes,” Kai breathed out. He had completely forgotten that he had an audience, only able to focus on Sehun’s voice and how his pants were getting tighter and tighter.

“I’d like that, too, Kai. I’d like to see our face as you watch me open myself up for you, get ready to take you inside me. Do you want to watch me, Kai?” Sehun leaned even closer to Kai, resting his forehead against his temple and breathing hotly against his neck.

“Y-yes…” Kai panted. Sehun was painting magnificent pictures in his head, making it so easy to imagine everything he was saying. His hand found its way to Sehun’s knee, needing to hold on to something to keep himself grounded. He felt like he could fall apart any second.

“I’d be so good for you, Kai. Wet and warm and tight. I’d sink down on you nice and slow, feel every inch of you filling me up. Then I’d ride you fast and hard. Would you fuck me, Kai? Would you fuck me, Kai, fuck me, please,” Sehun moaned, voice rising in pitch with every word, more affected by his own imagination than he anticipated.

“Yes, Sehun, ah!” Kai whimpered, grip on Sehun’s knee tightening and hips twitching as he felt warmth spread in his pants. Neither of them moved for a minute, Kai trying to catch his breath, and Sehun attempting to get his own dick under control. 

“Yeah, that’s definitely the end of the game,” Tao said eventually, his own voice shaky. “Everyone go home. Or sleep here. Whatever.” He got up and headed straight for the stairs and presumably his bedroom. Sehun waited until everyone else had gotten up from the game before he helped an almost sleeping Kai up to his feet and out the door. 

The walk to Sehun’s house just five doors down took three times as long as it should have, and included several stops along the way to convince Kai that he couldn’t just fall asleep in the grass, but they did get there. Sehun picked up Kai’s bag from where he had left it outside and unlocked the front door.

When they finally made it to Sehun’s room on the second floor (stairs were not their friend), Kai flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes.

“Don’t you want to change your clothes?” Sehun asked, surprised with himself that he was coherent enough to even think to ask. All he got in response was Kai mumbling something unintelligible and rolling over to face the wall. 

“You’re gonna be so uncomfortable in the morning,” he laughed, but got no response as Kai was already fast asleep. Sehun decided to follow his example and collapsed on the bed next to him, not even bothering to pull the blanket over them before he fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2

Kai woke up the next day with a throbbing head and a recognizable stickiness between his legs and groaned in discomfort. He didn’t remember having any dreams last night, but apparently they had been good. He rolled over to get out of bed and take care of himself, but was stopped by a body in his way.

Wondering who could possibly be in is bed, he cracked his heavy eyelids, the light from the open window making his head pound even more, and found himself staring at the back of Sehun’s head. Ah, right, he had stayed at Sehun’s house last night, not his own.

Oh god, he was at Sehun’s house. In his bed. Kai had a wet dream in his best friend’s bed. If Sehun ever found out he would never let him live it down. As carefully as he could he climbed out of bed, praying Sehun wouldn’t wake up. Fortunately he stayed asleep.

Unfortunately the change in elevation caused Kai’s stomach to churn and before he could grab his bag with his clean clothes in it he was running to the bathroom to hug the toilet.

“How do you feel?” he heard Sehun yell from his room a few minutes later, obviously amused.

“Fuck off,” he called back, not even bothering to lift his head from where it was resting on the toilet seat. “And bring me my bag, I want to take a shower.”

“Get it yourself!”

“Please?” he whined as pathetically as he could; he’d rather Sehun take pity on him for being ill than have him see the stain on the front of his pants.

It seemed to work as moments later Sehun appeared in the door, a smirk on his face. “Since this is your first hangover I’ll be nice to you. When you’re done come downstairs and I’ll make you some toast.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to eat anything,” Kai moaned, feeling his stomach roil again at the mere thought of food, but still careful to keep his back turned to his friend.

“Trust me, it’ll help,” Sehun said, setting the bag down next to him and closing the door as he left.

Kai sighed and stood up, unbuttoning his pants to take them off. The half dried mess inside made them peel away from his skin painfully. He spent his whole shower reassuring himself that Sehun hadn’t noticed anything, but still feeling worried that he had and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it against him.

When Kai was finally able to leave the bathroom half an hour later, he came down the stairs and into the kitchen to a plate of plain toast waiting for him on the counter. He picked it up and made his way to the living room where he could hear Sehun already playing video games. He sat down on the couch next to him and nibbled on his toast for a few minutes before he noticed a distinct lack of noise coming from the rest of the house.

“Where is everyone?” he wondered aloud.

“Mom and dad took Jina out shopping for her birthday. We’re all going out to dinner with my grandparents in a couple hours. Wanna come?” Sehun said, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Kai felt bad declining since Jina was like a little sister to him, but he still felt awkward and really just wanted to go home and hide out in bed for the rest of the day. “Uh, no, I mean, I told my mom I would do some stuff for her, and I have that English project to work on, and I have a few things my dance teacher wanted me to go over-”

“Dude, it’s ok, you don’t have to make excuses, I know,” Sehun said, interrupting his rambling.

Kai almost choked on his toast. So Sehun _had_ noticed. Well, this was it. He was going to die of embarrassment before he even graduated from high school.

“Sehun, I’m really sorry,” he started.

“Don’t be sorry, it happens.”

“I know, but-“

“I mean, the first time I was hungover I didn’t even make it out of bed the entire day, so you’re doing better than me already.”

Wait, what?

Sehun finally tore his eyes away from the TV and looked over at him. “Hey, are you ok?” he asked then, frowning. “Your face is really red. You’re not gonna throw up again, are you?” he asked, suddenly sounding concerned as he slowly slid to the opposite side of the couch.

“No, I’m good,” Kai said, sagging against the couch as relief flooded through him. Maybe his good luck was going to hold out after all.

Sehun stared at him suspiciously for a few more moments before picking up the second controller and handing it to him, saying, “Ok, then help me beat this level.”

Kai took the controller from him and set his plate down on the coffee table in front of him.

“So, it was a good party, right?” Sehun asked once he had restarted the game.

“I guess?” Kai said uncertainly. “I mean, I don’t really have much to compare it to. And things got kinda fuzzy for me after a while. I don’t really remember even leaving.”

“The number one indicator of a good party is not remembering the party,” Sehun said with a grin. Kai could only laugh at his ridiculous philosophy.

\---

Kai walked into school the following Monday and his good mood from the weekend evaporated. As soon as he set foot in the building he could feel sense that something was off. He was used to blending in to the background, not getting a lot of attention, but today it felt like there were eyes on him from the moment he stepped through the door. As he walked through the halls to his locker he heard snippets of conversations, most about Tao’s party over the weekend, but couldn’t catch any details as people would mysteriously stop talking when they saw him coming. As the bell rang he decided he was being paranoid and headed to class, intent on focusing on his work like usual.

By the middle of the day, he was positive something was wrong. In every class he had been in so far he got the same reaction as he had first thing in the morning. People would stop talking as he entered the room and stare at him. What did they know that he didn’t?

“You too?” Sehun said when Kai told him about the weirdness he had been experiencing all morning as they walked to lunch together. “I thought it was just me.” He frowned as a group of girls watched them walk by and started giggling.

They entered the cafeteria and, even though they were two of hundreds swarming into the giant room, they noticed that people were still stopping to point and stare, some whispering to their friends who in turn watched them walk by. Kai instinctively moved closer to Sehun, trying to hide behind him to keep the attention off of himself.

“Hey, guys,” Baekhyun said in an overly friendly manner when they sat down at their regular table. He and Chanyeol seemed to be doing the weird stare thing as well, just not at the same intensity. “How are you?”

“Uh, fine?” Sehun said, dropping his backpack to the floor and sitting down. “How are you?”

“Good, good,” Baekhyun said. “So, Tao’s party. Wild times, am I right?” he asked, glancing back and forth between the two, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“Sure, maybe, I don’t really remember a whole lot. Did I do something weird, is that why people are staring at me? Oh god, did I dance on a table?” Sehun asked, eyes widening in horror. “Baekhyun, I told you to make sure I didn’t do that again!” he moaned in exaggerated agony, hiding his face in his hands.

“No, you didn’t dance on a table.” Baekhyun’s tone was anything but reassuring.

“Then why is everyone acting so weird today?” Sehun asked, glaring at Baekhyun through his fingers as if it were his fault.

“Well, if I were a betting man, I’d say it’s because of what you did at the party,” Baekhyun said cheekily. Sehun shot him a look that clearly said ‘I’m going to murder you’, and Baekhyun finally relented, pulling out his phone and tapping the screen a few times.

“Alright, alright, here,” he said, handing it over. Sehun took it and hit the play button. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kai looked over his shoulder and gasped, shocked at what he saw.

Sehun was sitting next to him, tongue practically in his ear, whispering the dirtiest things he had ever heard, and he was just sitting there oblivious to the world around him and obviously enjoying it. He watched as he curled his hand around Sehun’s knee, panting harder with every naughty word.

There was no way the video was real. Kai would never have let something like that happen, especially in a room full of people. Baekhyun had to have edited it somehow. Right? …Right?

Kai felt his blood run cold at the end of the video. Did he really do that? Let all those people see him in that state? And with his best friend, no less.

He stood up suddenly, his chair skidding back and almost falling over. Sehun looked up at him, opening his mouth to say something, but Kai turned and bolted for the door.

He didn’t stop until he made it to an empty classroom, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

What had he been thinking? How could he let himself get so carried away? It wasn’t like him to drink until he couldn’t think straight. It wasn’t like him to drink _at all_. Sehun was the type to party until he passed out. Sehun was the one who made him play the game. If it hadn’t been for Sehun, Kai wouldn’t have even been at the party. That’s right, this was all Sehun’s fault.

Oh god, Sehun... How could he ever face him again after that? Kai had made a complete idiot of himself and now Sehun would probably thought he was some kind of pervert and would never want to talk to him again. In fact, that was probably what he was getting ready to say before Kai left the cafeteria. Great, now he was not only going to be the source of gossip and rumors for the whole school for who knew how long, but he also had to face it without the support of his best friend.

Feeling more overwhelmed than he ever had in his life, Kai stood up and left the classroom. He only had a few minutes before the end of lunch and he didn’t want to get caught in the crowd. Instead of going to his next class, however, he decided to give up and skip the last half of the day.

When he got home he locked himself in his room and faceplanted onto his bed. After a few minutes of trying (and failing) to breathe through his pillow he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling and willing his mind to go blank. If he didn’t think about it, he couldn’t feel the humiliation. Eventually he drifted off into blissfully dreamless slumber.

\---

He was jolted awake several hours later by a loud knock on his door and the still locked handle rattling, his mother’s voice coming through from the other side.

“Kai, honey, are you in there?”

He glanced at the alarm clock by his bed and saw that it was almost 5:30. She must have just gotten home.

“What, yeah, what’s up?” he called sleepily as he yawned, trying to clear the fog from his brain.

“Sehun’s here.”

Oh. He sat up, suddenly wide awake, all the unpleasant thoughts from earlier in the day coming right back to him.

“Hey, um, I brought your backpack to you. You kinda left it at lunch,” he heard Sehun say.

Kai struggled to find something appropriate to respond with, but his brain didn’t want to cooperate. What was he supposed to say to him in this situation? Before he could come up with anything, Sehun was speaking again.

“So, yeah, you must be feeling pretty off with the way you left in such a hurry earlier, so I’ll just leave this out here. Don’t want to be around your germs or anything. Text me later and we can talk, or something.” With that Kai heard the muffled thump of his backpack being dropped against his door and the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs and out the door.

“Sweetie, are you alright?” Kai’s mom asked, concerned, as she tried to open the door again. “Let me in so I can take your temperature.”

“I’m fine, mom, really, it’s probably just a cold,” he said, feeling just a tiny bit guilty for lying.

“A cold? I’ll bring you some soup in a little bit.”

“I’m actually not really hungry, but thanks. I just want to go back to sleep,” he said, wanting to be left alone for a while longer. Luckily he must have sounded believable enough.

“Alright, get some rest and I’ll check on you in the morning.”

“Thanks, mom.” He heard her walk away from his room and he was left in silence again.

And he really would have gone back to sleep and continued ignoring his problems if his mind would have allowed him to. Unfortunately he was back to questioning everything that was his life at the moment. Especially the fact that Sehun had shown up at his house. Didn’t Sehun think he was disgusting now? Why would he bother coming to see him? Was he just being polite by trying to tell Kai face to face that they probably shouldn’t be friends anymore? Groaning in frustration, Kai flopped onto his back again and let his mind wander.

Eventually he came back to the video. There had to be a reason he had acted like that in front of all those people. Obviously the alcohol had played a part in it. But the alcohol wasn’t what turned him on.

Was it the fact that he had an audience? Was being watched a thing for him? No, probably not. Just the thought of getting off in front of a bunch of people gave him heart palpitations. And knowing that he had already done it… Kai shuddered as embarrassment washed over him once again.

Was it… Sehun? There was no question that his best friend was good looking, if all of the significant others he had had over the years were anything to go by. But there was nothing that had ever stood out about his appearance that made Kai feel attracted to him. Even thinking about him now, Kai couldn’t pick out a single feature that really got him hot and bothered.

Was it the things Sehun had said to him? Kai didn’t think that was it either- oh, hello, apparently little Kai vehemently disagreed with that train of thought. As he replayed the video in his head, he felt his pants growing tighter.

He imagined Sehun was sitting next to him again, whispering all manner of filth into his ear, and absentmindedly ran his hand down his body, applying light pressure to the bulge inside his jeans. As Imaginary Sehun started trailing kisses down his neck from his ear, he popped the button open and slipped his hand inside his boxers. He sighed as he touched himself, his free hand slowly sliding under his shirt and across his stomach just like Imaginary Sehun’s was doing. In his mind Sehun’s hand replaced his own in his pants, stroking him teasingly slow to begin with and speeding up as he started panting. An embarrassingly short amount of time later, Kai groaned as pleasure washed over him, his release covering his hand and the inside of his pants.

He took a few moments to catch his breath, then his eyes snapped open when he realized that he had just masturbated to the thought of his best friend getting him off. And like it. And maybe wanted to try it out for real.

Well shit.

\---

It was easy enough for Kai to convince his mom to let him stay home from school the next day; hiding under his thick comforter all night had kept him warm enough to make it seem like he had a fever. After his epiphany the night before he couldn’t bring himself to be in the same building as his, possibly former, best friend, let alone the same room. He spent the day pretending he didn’t see any of the texts Sehun sent him asking where he was and if they could talk.

On Wednesday he had to put up a little bit more of a fight to stay home.

By Thursday his luck had run out.

“Kai, I haven’t heard you so much as sniffle the last couple days; you are going to school!” his mom snapped at him after he spent ten minutes following her around the kitchen as she tried to make breakfast, begging her to call him out just one more day.

Defeated, he trudged back up the stairs to throw on some clothes and get ready to face the day.

\---

Kai got to school just before the bell rang. He kept the hood of his sweatshirt up as he walked through the halls, hoping it would make him invisible. He didn’t think he could handle another day of people staring at him.

His plan was to come up with a good enough excuse for his actions to save their friendship before he saw Sehun. He managed to make it through the first half of the day without running into him at all. It helped that they didn’t have any classes together that day, but it was still a chore to avoid him in the halls between classes.

By lunchtime he still hadn’t figured out what to say to him, doing so made even more difficult by the fact that every time he even thought about talking to him he immediately remembered what he had done while thinking about him a few days prior. And then his face would turn into a tomato and he would have to think about dead puppies for a while. Instead of meeting up with him in the cafeteria with a well-rehearsed apology prepared, Kai hid out in the library in the back corner where no one would look for him.

Not five minutes into the lunch period Kai felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text from Sehun.

_From Sehun:_

_hey where r u? i know i saw u walk in 2 school 2day_

Not wanting Sehun to come searching for him, he quickly responded.

_To Sehun:_

_I’m getting all the homework I missed._

Seconds later his phone buzzed again.

_From Sehun:_

_holy shit ur fingers arent broken after all_

And now Kai felt like a selfish asshole on top of everything else.

_To Sehun:_

_I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you. That was a shitty thing to do. I just didn’t want to talk. To anyone. But now I kinda think I need to?_

_From Sehun:_

_yeah obviously. hurry up with ur hw & come 2 lunch_

_To Sehun:_

_This will probably take a while, actually. Could I come to your house after school instead?_

If Sehun was going to yell at him, he’d rather it be in private than in front of the whole school.

_From Sehun:_

_…ok_

Kai sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He had just over three hours before he had to finally suck it up and face his fears.

\---

Three hours later Kai was regretting every choice he made in life that lead up to this moment. He was standing outside the front door waiting for Sehun to meet him and thought his heart would vibrate right out of his chest. He had never been so nervous to see his friend, including that time in fifth grade when he had borrowed Sehun’s favorite book to take with him on vacation and accidentally dropped it in the lake.

Just as he was making the decision to run away again, Sehun appeared in front of him. Kai had been so occupied with freaking out that he hadn’t seen him come out the door. Sehun gave him an expectant look and started in the direction of his car, not even bothering with a “hello”. Shoulders slumped and eyes to the ground, Kai followed him in silence.

The drive to Sehun’s house wasn’t any better.

It wasn’t until they were locked away in Sehun’s bedroom that the tense silence was finally broken.

Sehun sat on his desk chair and spun around to face Kai, who had just taken a seat on his bed. “What the hell, dude?”

Kai looked up and saw the hurt expression on Sehun’s face and broke down, anything he might have prepared to say gone as he stumbled over his words in his haste to try to make things right.

“I know, Sehun, I’m so sorry,” he said and hid his face in his hands. “I just… I don’t know… and then I… and now you probably hate me…” This conversation was going just about as badly as he expected. Any minute now Sehun was going to tell Kai that he was too uncomfortable around him now that he had seen how much Kai had liked what happened between them. He was trying to form a complete sentence when he heard Sehun speaking again.

“I mean, we’ve been friends since, what, kindergarten? And I never thought… _you’ve_ never… just… _ignored me_ like that.”

“Ignored you…” Kai’s head snapped up when what Sehun said registered. “You’re upset because I ignored you?” The unexpectedness of that statement had him temporarily forgetting how anxious he was.

“Uh, yeah, why else would I be mad at you?” Sehun said, brow furrowed in confusion.

Oh, right, anxiety back on track. “Well, what happened… at the party…” he trailed off, embarrassment making his cheeks glow.

“What? No. I’m not mad about that,” Sehun said, waving the thought away. “And if you hadn’t ignored me all week and just talked to me like I said, you would have known that. Why should I get mad about something I was just as active of a participant in?”

Just as active? Did that mean… No, it couldn’t possibly… Did Sehun enjoy it as much as Kai had?

“Besides, it’s not like it’s gonna happen again.”

Never mind.

“Oh, right, exactly,” Kai said, shaking his head and giving a tight, awkward smile. “Obviously it’s not something that’s gonna happen again. Why would it? That would just be weird. That’s not something friends do…” Great, now he was rambling and making things worse and he was trying so hard to not let his disappointment show on his face but he was obviously failing because Sehun was staring at him and he didn’t like that look of _understanding_ dawning on his face because it couldn’t mean anything good-

“Kai, are you ok? You look kind of flushed,” Sehun said, amusement evident in his tone.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Great, actually. Never better,” Kai chuckled nervously, failing spectacularly at keeping his composure. God, someone stop him, just put him out of his misery already-

“Kai,” Sehun said slowly, and the knowing smirk growing on his face brought Kai’s train of thought to an abrupt halt. “Do you want to fuck me?”


	3. Chapter 3

_“Do you want to fuck me?”_

Kai’s brain went fuzzy for a minute as he tried to process the question. There was no way Sehun actually just said that. Was there? No. Absolutely not. But it really sounded like he had. Maybe Kai should ask for clarification.

“H-huh?” was the intelligent response he came up with.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Sehun repeated, and Kai was quiet again for a few seconds before he, quite stereotypically, overreacted.

“W-what? N-no! Sehun, th-that would be weird,” he stuttered, looking everywhere in the room but at Sehun. Even if he knew it was the number one sign of not being honest, he couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye.

And Sehun knew he was lying, which only caused him to smirk harder. He stood up from his chair and sauntered over to stand in front of Kai, who was looking pointedly at his feet. He bent over so he was staring directly into Kai’s face and grabbed his chin lightly between his thumb and finger to tilt his head up until their eyes finally met.

“Kai, do you want to stick your hard dick in my tight hole and fuck me until I can’t see straight?” he purred, just loud enough for Kai to hear him.

And then Kai finally gave up.

“Ugh, yes, that’s all I’ve been thinking about all week. Fuck, I don’t even care anymore if you hate me for it,” he whined, eyes closing as he shuddered.

“Wow, dirty talk really gets you going, huh?” Sehun said, intrigued at the sudden change in Kai’s behavior. Kai just nodded. “That’s definitely a good thing to know.”

“Oh, and by the way, I’m really, totally, one hundred percent ok with you wanting to fuck me.”

Kai’s eyes popped back open at that, a small bubble of hope forming in him. “Really? You don’t think I’m some kind of pervert for wanting to sleep with my best friend?”

“No. I mean, if you’re a pervert for wanting to sleep with your best friend, then I’m king of the perverts,” Sehun said. And, oh, that was news to Kai.

“Are you serious?” he asked in disbelief. He had been so caught up in convincing himself that Sehun was never going to speak to him again that he never once entertained the thought that he might actually be willing to go along with it, let alone be just as into it as Kai.

“Deadly. I don’t know if you know this,” Sehun said, leaning closer to Kai’s ear like he was going to tell him a secret, “but you’re actually really fucking hot.”

“Um… I- uh…” Kai was really winning with words today. He felt his face flush with embarrassment at the compliment and his lack of a decent response. Luckily Sehun didn’t seem to mind as he let go of Kai’s chin and lifted his hands to his shoulders instead.

“Lay down,” he said and gently pushed Kai back.

“Wait, you wanna do this right now?” Kai asked, nervousness returning full force even as he went right along with Sehun’s movements. His head hit the pillow and he watched as Sehun climbed on the bed to join him.

“No time like the present,” he said as he threw a leg over Kai’s and settled down on his hips. “Ever fucked a guy before?” he asked.

Kai shook his head against the pillow as Sehun leaned down until they were nose to nose.

“Trust me, you’ll love it,” he said and crashed their lips together.

Kai gasped, his mouth opening just enough for Sehun to slip his tongue inside. He had imagined kissing Sehun several (hundred) times the last few days, but his imagination didn’t come close to the real thing. It was just the right amount of teeth and tongue and wet, and Kai felt himself easily giving up control to Sehun’s talented tongue.

While Kai was distracted by the mind-blowing kiss, Sehun brushed his hands lightly over his chest and down his stomach, stopping at the hem of his hoodie. Kai moaned into Sehun’s mouth when he felt the younger boy’s fingers sneak under his shirt, skimming across the smooth skin of his torso.

“Mmm, take off your shirt, baby. I want to see your sexy body,” Sehun said, nipping at Kai’s bottom lip before sitting up. Kai followed and let Sehun tug the article of clothing over his head. He shivered when the cool air in the room hit his warm skin, nipples hardening in response to the temperature change.

“I can’t wait to taste you everywhere,” Sehun said, eyes traveling from Kai’s face, over his toned chest and abs, and stopping at the light trail of hair disappearing into his pants.

Kai groaned and laid back down, having long ago given up on even thinking to question anything Sehun said. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that _this was actually happening_. When he felt Sehun’s lips attach to the side of his neck he tangled his fingers in his hair to hold him in place, loving the feeling of his best friend’s mouth on him.

When Sehun was satisfied with the bright red mark left on Kai’s neck, he started to work his way down to the older boy’s chest, leaving more marks along the way. He stopped at a nipple and licked all the way around it before closing his lips around it and biting softly.

“Ahh!” Kai’s back arched and his grip tightened in Sehun’s hair.

“Did you like that?” Sehun asked, looking up to see Kai’s eyes closed and mouth open as he licked his lips.

Kai managed a breathless, “ _Yes_ ,” and Sehun smiled, going right back to work. He trailed wet kisses and soft bites down Kai’s stomach, tracing the grooves between his muscles. When he got to his belly button he licked into it slowly, earning him a full body shiver from the boy under him.

“Sehun,” Kai whimpered pulling Sehun’s head away from his belly.

“What is it, baby?” Sehun asked, coming back up to face Kai and letting his hands replace his mouth to continue exploring his body.

“Your shirt, too…” Kai said, pulling at the garment. Getting the hint, Sehun quickly pulled his shirt all the way off. Kai got a moment to drink in the flawless expanse of exposed skin before Sehun was leaning down to capture his lips again. Kai moaned into the kiss as their bare chests made contact. As Kai’s hands landed on Sehun’s back, Sehun’s own when right back to where they left off, moving down Kai’s stomach until he got to his jeans. He teased his fingers at the waistband for a second before flattening his whole hand along the zipper.

“Fuck, you’re so hard for me already,” he said, resting his forehead against Kai’s as he rubbed his hand against the front of his pants. “Can I suck you, baby?”

“Yes, please,” Kai whined, hips rocking up against the pressure of Sehun’s hand. Sehun smiled and made his way back down Kai’s body. He popped open the button and pulled the zipper down, tugging the jeans and boxers underneath them off in one go and throwing them across the room. He wasted no time settling between Kai’s spread legs and leaning down to lick at his leaking head.

“Just like I thought, you taste amazing,” Sehun said, immediately taking Kai into his mouth as far as he could. Kai’s hands once again tangled in Sehun’s hair, pulling tighter the further down Sehun managed to get. When he felt his tip hit the back of Sehun’s throat he thrust up into the wet heat. Sehun allowed it for a moment before holding Kai’s hips down and bobbing his head faster, sucking harder. Kai could only handle a minute of the sweet torture before he was pulling at Sehun’s hair and telling him to stop.

“Was it bad?” Sehun asked, a cheeky grin stretched across his wet lips.

“Fuck no, too good,” Kai groaned as Sehun straddled Kai’s thighs. He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled a bottle out of the drawer, holding it up for Kai to see.

“Ready for something even better?” he teased. Kai could only groan again and run his hands over Sehun’s thighs. Sehun popped the bottle open and grabbed one of Kai’s hands, pouring the slippery liquid over his fingers.

“What? Sehun, I don’t-“ Kai started, unsure of what do to.

“Shh, don’t worry, you’ve got this. I know you can make me feel good,” Sehun said, leaning over Kai and holding himself up with one hand on the bed at the side of Kai’s head while the other guided Kai’s hand to his entrance. He used Kai’s finger to rub around his hole for a second before letting go and bracing his hand on the other side of Kai’s head. “Just go slow, one at a time.”

Kai continued rubbing the pad of his finger over Sehun’s entrance, just barely pushing the tip in every so often, until Sehun said, “Go ahead, stick one in me.”

Kai obeyed and slowly pushed his finger through the resistant ring of muscle. It was tight. And hot. And wet. And Kai could only imagine what it would feel like around his cock if it felt this good around just one finger.

“Hmm, just like that, in and out,” Sehun instructed. Kai listened, adding another finger and scissoring them when told.

“One more, baby, come on,” Sehun said, voice wavering slightly as he rolled his hips back against Kai’s hand. “That’s it, open me up for your big cock.” Kai’s breath hitched and he thrust his fingers in harder as he watched Sehun’s face contort in pleasure.

“OK, ok, that’s good,” Sehun panted soon after, pulling Kai’s hand away and moving forward. Using the excess lube from Kai’s hand, he stroked Kai’s cock a few times and lined it up with his hole. He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he sank down, not stopping until his ass was flush with Kai’s hips, groaning lowly at the stretch.

Kai, on the other hand, was having trouble remembering to breathe. Sehun’s tight heat surrounding him was almost too much to handle. His hands found their way to Sehun’s waist, rubbing circles into his skin as he focused on not moving until Sehun was ready.

“Oh god, you’re in me so deep, Kai,” Sehun moaned, his head falling back as he rocked his hips a few times. “Fuck, it feels so good.” He slid his hands up Kai’s body, bracing them on his chest, and lifted himself up a few inches before dropping back down.

A loud moan tore its way from Kai’s throat as Sehun started to pick up speed. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch as he disappeared in and out of Sehun’s slick hole, but the overwhelming sensation had them slipping closed. All he could do was try to hold on as long as possible.

When he felt Sehun slow down he opened his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worried that he had hurt him somehow. Sehun just smirked and leaned down, their sweaty chests sliding together as he kissed him deep and hard.

“Nothing,” Sehun answered before tightening his legs around Kai’s and rolling them both over. “Your turn. Show me what all those years of dance class have taught you,” he said, bringing his legs up over Kai’s hips and locking his ankles around his back.

Kai held himself up with his hands on either side of Sehun’s head, starting up a slow rhythm. As they moved together, Sehun trailed his hand down his body to where they were connected, the pads of his fingers rubbing around his stretched out rim.

“Mmm, your cock feels so good sliding in and out of me like that,” he moaned. Kai grunted and sped up his thrusts. “Fuck, yes, just like that.”

Kai kept up his pace for a while before his arms started to shake. Sehun brought his arms around his back and pulled him down. Going along with the movement he dropped down to his elbows, changing the angle of his thrusts and causing Sehun’s back to arch completely off the mattress.

“Oh, fuck, right there! Kai, fuck me right there!” he yelled, nails scraping down Kai’s back. Kai winced at the pain in his back, but snapped his hips in precise movements right where Sehun told him to. “Fuck, fuck, fuck me harder, Kai!” he cried, rocking his hips up to meet Kai’s thrusts and grabbing Kai’s ass to pull them together harder. “Shit, yes, I’m so close, baby, don’t fucking stop.” Kai could feel Sehun’s legs tightening around his waist. “Oh god, I’m there, I’m there!”

Kai suddenly felt Sehun’s whole body clench around him as wet heat exploded between them. Sehun held Kai tight in place with his legs, not allowing him to move as he kept constant pressure on his prostate through his orgasm. It seemed to go on forever, but in reality it was a few seconds later that Sehun finally went boneless under him.

After a minute of trying to catch his breath he opened his eyes to see Kai tensed above him, an almost pained expression on his face.

“Wait, you didn’t finish yet?” Sehun panted.

“No…” Kai said, eyes clenched tightly shut and teeth buried in his bottom lip as he concentrated on not moving.

“Why not?”

“I didn’t know… if you wanted me to… you know… inside,” he said between breaths.

Sehun’s eyes fluttered closed as he gasped, the thought alone sending another jolt of pleasure racing up his spine.

“Do it,” he whispered, rolling his hips against Kai’s and feeling them stutter back to life. “Fill me up. Use my tight little boycunt to get yourself off.”

“Oh, shit, ok,” Kai huffed out, quickening his pace again as his head dropped to rest on Sehun’s shoulder. He brought his hands over Sehun’s arms, dragged them down his sides and gripped onto his hips like his life depended on it. “So close,” he whimpered into the crook of Sehun’s neck.

“That’s it, baby, come on,” Sehun encouraged him, tightening his legs around his waist again to pull him in harder.

“Fuck, Sehun!” He frantically snapped his hips a few more times before his climax hit him hard.

“Oh god, Kai, that’s so good,” Sehun moaned as he felt Kai release inside him. “So warm. Fuck, I want to keep you in me forever.”

Kai felt a shiver go through his entire body at Sehun’s words, slowly grinding into the boy below him until he was finally spent. His last bit of strength left him and he collapsed as gently as his trembling body would allow him onto his friend.

Once his breathing had slowed some, Kai pulled out gingerly and rolled to the side.

“Holy shit, why didn’t we do that sooner?” Sehun demanded, staring at the ceiling.

Kai could only give a half-hearted shrug, still in too much of a daze to form words.

“No, but for real, we should do this again,” Sehun said.

“W-we should?” Kai asked

“Well, yeah. That was seriously, like, the best fuck of my life. I mean, unless you don’t want to,” Sehun said and turned to look at Kai, seeming unsure for the first time all day.

“No! Um, no, that’s ok. We… we can do it again. If you want,” Kai said not believing how lucky he turned out to be.

“Yes, I definitely want,” Sehun said, confident smile back in place as he rolled over to plant a kiss on Kai’s lips.

 

 


End file.
